


i need a profiler

by cap9516bucky



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fear of Death, Guardian Angels, M/M, Multi, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Pain, Sick Character, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap9516bucky/pseuds/cap9516bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An beautiful disaster spin off .<br/>Morgan knew that the family of assassins knew what was needed to brake  him was to attack the team and his family .<br/>They thought they had brought down the assassins family but it 's looking like that was to more the family tree that first guessed .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own anything .

One  
The team was in the round table room talking about a old cold case That was possibly related to a case that they were currently working on where four missing girls throats were slit and then The unsub wrote beautiful voice on their foreheads with blood of their slit throat. When Hotch and shepthine both almost Simultaneously collapsed . She was stand behind reid helping with a Geographic profile when she felt dizzy . Hotch said did’nt all four girls Vanish after choir practice. Ya They were on their way home and never made it home said JJ. Hotch shook his head trying to Shake off the Dizzy spell he was having . He noticed Stephanie blinking her eyes faster than normal. The next thing anyone knew hotch and stephanie were Unconscious with their heads either in reid’s or JJ ‘s lap on the floor. When happened ? asked Morgan looking at how pale and thin the brother and sister profilers were . We have no idea said Rossi . After an half hour the room being quiet except for the harsh breathing of the profilers turned victims Garcia comes in with two team of EMT’s . Rossi and Reid said I will ride with Shepthine and Hotch .  
Morgan tells the others that he will drive them after Garcia says that director Rogers already knew because he was the one that called the ambulance for her. He knew how much she and others cared for each other and why that made them the best behavioral analysis team that the FBI had ever seen . As He looked out his window at the glowing red and blue light Of the ambulance As It sped off. He prayed that the team and Families of the team would not lose anyone . When the others made to hospital they found Reid and rossi both sitting in Plastic chairs with bright red blood on one of their hands. Emily is the first one that asked where the blood had come from. David said when they started to coughed up blood. No visible injuries the EMTs and the ER doctors have no idea what is causing it said reid who is Visibly trying to hold back his tears. The team by this point all realized what was going on they thought they'd taken down the online assassins but it looked like they come back for Revenge on the BAU.  
It's close to 6 a.m. the next day when a pair Doctors come out of intensive care to see the remaining members fast asleep on the plastic chairs. Penelope Garcia's head though left against Morgan shoulder with a happy smile on her face despite the tears tracks that had not gone away . Family of Aaron and Stephanie Hotchner said Dr. Jennifer and steve . That us said reid . How are they he asked with fearful sound to his voice . They both take a look at each other before telling that brother and sister pair had both been poisoned is something that has never been seen before. We are running more tests to see if we can find out what the poison is . They can't have visitors because the poison is attacking the immune system so it will kill them from inside out . we have set them up in a room with a viewpoints you can see them and be able to talk to them. It will help them and you all with the all fight we have to save them . I will warn you if we can't find an antidote Within 3 to 5 weeks by that it will be too late Because Immune systems would have killed them by then .


	2. two

Two :   
Do you want to visit them ? asked Dr. Steve . Ya I do said Reid . What about you guys He asked . Morgan and David said that they will tell Jack and Jessica what happened . David felt he own Hotch and Shepthine to keep their family safe . Morgan knew that jack’s voice would be the best for them to hear . JJ said she will call Sean . Emily cried I can’t see Hotch or Stepthine like that again ! before she ran out of the room . Garcia says sorry ried I want to see if emily ok first . Everyone knew of the Relationship that Reid had with the hotchners 

Since Hayley's death. Somehow   
Morgan , Rossi and JJ hoped Reid and Jack would be all the sick brother and sister need to Fight .Ok said jennifer . I will show you where they are . She could look at the young FBI agent and tell he was losing the fight to back his sobs. It’s ok You will not be able help them if you get sick from the stress of holding in your feeling she said . But I have no idea if my feeling for Hotch .. Aaron will be Returned. Oh I think you know they will be .. Why else would your team let you visit them first she said .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own anything


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own anything

Oh said Reid . You can go in there and press down on the Intercom anything they say you can hear right back . They will be ok, just be there for them . Give them something to fight for . Reid was turned facing the window that overlooked the sick Hotchners . He could not believe how sick they looked .   
Who would want to hurt them asked Ried . Reid.. What happened asked Hotch weakly . Ried choked before saying you and shepthine got sick . How bad are we asked Shepthine . Ried thought God why do they need to know ? Before he said shaking somehow you two were poisoned . Oh with what asked hotch coughing . We have no idea said reid . Reid .. how long do we have questioned shep . What do you mean he asked . We can tell by your voice that something is wrong . Reid sighed before saying the poison whatever it is will kill you both in three to five weeks . Is there a case asked hotch . Ya there will be He said . Who’s taking the case she asked Us he said .   
Good said hotch before falling asleep . You know he cares and has the same feelings you do Reid said shepthine . How do you know oh .. duh sister to one of the best profilers the Bau has ever seen . Ried we will be fine said shepthine .


End file.
